This doesn't really have a title:
by ILoveGeorgeCooper
Summary: Sabrina and Puck have to start a sport, and after failing miserably at track, Sabrina decides to join the swim team. And guess who gets to help her out? ; Puckabrina.


Hey! I got this amazing one-shot idea, and I couldn't hold it in, so while I am NOT back to writing my little series thing, I couldn't resist writing this.

All credit goes to my best friend (YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE!) and her ultra sexy ass ;) Hope this happens with you and YOU-KNOW-WHO!

Also, no title because I couldn't think of one. 3

* * *

It all started out as a normal day for the sisters' Grimm. Daphne Grimm, a browned haired, small, and slightly chubby little girl, was snoring away, and Sabrina Grimm, a blonde, lean girl who had a sort of beauty around her, had her head under the pillow, trying to drown out the noises emanating from her little sister.

Then, at exactly seven, their grandmother, Relda Grimm, burst into the room, blowing a whistle.

"WHAT THE—OW!!!!" Sabrina said. She had fallen out of bed at the shrill noise. "Granny! What are you doing in here?" She looked at the clock. "It's _seven in the morning_. It's seven in the morning on a _Saturday_. Why on earth are you waking us up?"

By this time, Daphne was sitting up in bed, rubbing her eyes sleepily. "Wuftheprobum?"

"No time, _lieblings_," Granny Relda said in her light German accent. Relda Grimm was a wrinkled old woman, but the beauty she must have had in her youth was still there. "Come down to breakfast, and I will explain."

Sabrina groaned and picked herself up off the floor. She had thought she was done with all this—after all, it had been months since the Grimm family detectives were needed. Sabrina had begun to get used to a life of leisure.

After getting dressed, Sabrina and Daphne walked down to breakfast. Already seated at the table, and eating as if he hadn't seen food for months, was Puck, the bane of Sabrina's existence.

Puck was handsome, with blonde hair and ever changing eyes. At the current moment, they were a deep blue color, as they generally were when he was eating.

Sabrina took her place across from Puck, and looked down at the food. As usual, it was something strange looking—a green donut the seemed to be topped by hot pink ice cream with purple confetti on it. Sabrina made a face and pushed the food away from her. It wasn't appealing at all, especially not at 7:30 a.m.

After Daphne had started eating, Granny Relda cleared her throat. "Lieblings, as you might have noticed, we haven't had any cases in quite a while. It is my concern that you are all getting out of shape. Therefore, I want you to all take up a sport."

Daphne got a smile on her face immediately. "Can I take a dance class?"

Granny Relda nodded, and Sabrina and Puck both looked at her in fear.

"I am _not_ dancing," they said together.

Granny Relda sighed. "Then pick something else. Puck, you could try out for the swim team, and Sabrina, liebling, you could try out for the track team."

"Swim team?" Puck looked disgusted at the thought. "Old Lady, I'm Puck, the Trickster King, prince of hobgoblins and hooligans, spiritual leader of good-for-nothings and juvenile delinquents. I shouldn't have to do something like _swimming_." Puck sounded truly indignant at the idea.

Granny Relda just rolled her eyes and went into the kitchen to get more food.

Sabrina leaned across the table towards Puck, glaring. "Listen, snotbrain," she whispered, "if I'm doing this, _you're_ doing this. Understand?"

Puck glared back, but knew better than to say something.

********

Sabrina took a deep breath and walked into the girl's locker room. It was her first track practice, and she was nervous. At tryouts, Sabrina hadn't exactly fit in, and she wasn't sure if today would be any different.

Sabrina kept her head down as she walked to her locker, and she changed as fast as she could. Looking around, she noticed all the other girls talking and laughing, looking amazing in the track uniform. Sabrina had never considered herself beautiful, but she felt worse than usual standing in that room.

The girls began to walk out of the room, and Sabrina went along with them. When they got onto the track field, they all spread out and started stretching.

A few minutes later, the girls started to run in groups of three or four. Only Sabrina was running alone, and she kept her head down.

Behind her, a group of girls, who were obviously the most popular, giggled loudly. They started to 'whisper' to each other about Sabrina, and she could feel her cheeks turning red, both with embarrassment and with anger.

How dare they talk about her? They didn't even _know_ her!

Sabrina turned around after a few minutes of listening to them talk about her. "Shut up," she said. "You don't know me, you don't get to talk about me. So shut the hell up."

The girls blinked at her, the blonde one who was obviously the leader, stepped forward.

"You don't get to tell us what to do, bitch," she said in a nasty voice. "We own this school, and if we say you don't belong here, you don't."

The blonde girl motioned to one of the others, and the new girl pushed Sabrina down. The rest of the girls started laughing and running again, some of them kicking dirt or spitting at her as they passed.

Sabrina curled up into a ball, trying to protect her stomach. As the last girl passed, kicking her harder than the rest, Sabrina made a snap decision. She was _done_ with track.

*******

When Sabrina got home, a giant bruise on the side of her face, Granny Relda was immediately concerned.

"_Liebling, _what happened?"

"Nothing, Granny," Sabrina muttered. "The girls on the track team just don't like me very much, and to tell the truth, the feeling is mutual."

Puck came downstairs at that point, and when he saw Sabrina's face, his own took on a mixture of amusement and concern. "So. Someone finally bitch slapped you, did they?"

"Puck! Watch your mouth!" Granny Relda scolded.

Sabrina glared at Puck. "Shut it, stink bomb. Granny," Sabrina turned to her grandmother, completely ignoring Puck. "I want to quit track. It isn't for me, none of it is."

Relda blinked at Sabrina. She had never taken her granddaughter for a quitter, but then again, Sabrina had never looked so beaten.

"Of course, _liebiling_, I'll see if I can find something else for you to do."

Sabrina didn't really want to start another sport, but she bit her tongue and went upstairs. If Granny really wanted Sabrina to do a sport, there would be nothing she could do to stop it. Why start a fight for no reason?

*********

A week later, Sabrina walked into the indoor swim center, uncomfortably adjusting her bathing suit. It wasn't that she didn't _like_ how she looked in a bathing suit—in fact, she loved how she looked. It was just that everyone had turned to stare at her, and Sabrina _hated_ when people stared at her.

A young man of about twenty-two walked up to Sabrina. "Sabrina Grimm?" he asked. "I'm Andy, the coach. Since you're new to the team, I thought you could train with someone, so you get better. That ok?"

"Sure," Sabrina said, smiling. She liked Andy—he was nice, and by the looks of the other kids swimming, he was a good coach.

"Good. Robin," Andy called over his shoulder. "The new girl is here. Get to work."

Sabrina's eyes widened as no other than _Puck_ walked over, looking amazing in nothing but swim trunks. Puck's own eyes widened when he saw Sabrina, standing there awkwardly.

"Grimm?" Puck asked in astonishment. He'd never seen her look so…so…_girly._ Why hadn't he noticed it before? The subtle curves, the soft skin that was now exposed… "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Good, you two know each other," Andy said. "That should make this less awkward!"

Sabrina and Puck sized each other up, both thinking the same thing: this was the most awkward thing _ever_.

Puck rubbed the back of his neck, avoiding Sabrina's gaze. "I guess we'd better get started." He led the way to one of the three pools—the one with no people in it. "First things first: I need to know how good you are. So, swim a lap or two."

Sabrina sighed, took a deep breath, and started swimming.

"Ok, so that was pretty good," Puck said, if a little begrudgingly. "There are a few things you need to work on, though. For starters, you need better lung capacity—but I guess that'll come over time. Now for something more immediate: your form."

Sabrina glared at him and opened her mouth the tell him there wasn't anything wrong with her form, but he held up a hand.

"I meant your _swimming_ form. So, what I want you to do is lie face down in the water, like you're going to start swimming. I'll adjust your form as needed."

Sabrina stared at him for a moment, trying to decide if Puck was going to do something mean. Deciding he wasn't, Sabrina lay down in the water, treading to keep herself in the right position.

One of Puck's hands went on Sabrina's back, the other on her stomach, forcing her back to straighten. Keeping one hand on her stomach, Puck moved her neck, straightening that as well.

Sabrina came up for air, and Puck stepped back.

"Now see if you can swim with your back and neck straight."

Sabrina did, and then treaded water in front of Puck again. He stood close to her for a second before hesitantly reaching out a hand and placing it on her but, pushing it down, while with the other hand, pulling her legs up.

Sabrina immediately picked her head out of the water. "What the hell, Puck!? Why are you touching my ass?"

Puck stepped back, blushing. "It's sticking up too much."

"So!? Just tell me not to stick it up so much. Don't molest me, you perv!!!!" Sabrina yelled, her face bright red.

Puck's eyes widened, and he decided it would be a good idea to try and diffuse the situation. "Sorry! If it helps, you have a really nice ass."

And then Sabrina exploded.

*****

**A/N** :) so that was my oneshot! I hope you liked it! It didn't turn out quite like I wanted, but oh well. The main part I wanted happened (the pool scene ;) )

**COMING SOON**! Chapter Three, something, something, and something. ^.^ now I'm gonna go work on it!

Also, a big thanks to **Pottergrl101, **who nominated my stories for the best of 2009 :) you have no idea how much that means to me, and if you ever want my life, you can have it. Or, you know, a oneshot XD Ta for now, luvvies!


End file.
